


White and Black

by Sachianna



Series: Maulsoka Musings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Boy Good Girl, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachianna/pseuds/Sachianna
Summary: He wanted to fight her. Badly. Over and over again, to the point of her exhaustion. Maul never imagined wanting to face a duel without the end result being death for his opponent. Not until he laid eyes on her.A Torrid Teen Angst AU exploring two adolescents on opposite sides of a meaningless war.Or...The Maulsoka Teen!Au no one asked for <3
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Maulsoka Musings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	White and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very very first Star Wars fan fiction featuring my newest favorite ship, Maulsoka. 
> 
> I would like to give a special thank you to the Maulsoka Fanfic Writers Discord, where so many of my wild and crazy ideas are born and cultivated. 
> 
> After dropping prompt after prompt, I finally decided to choose one and go for it! This is a canon divergent AU where Maul and Ahsoka are both teens in the clone wars, Maul at 17, Ahsoka and 16. I will be following their ages as the story progresses, and any mature content will occur after Ahsoka herself is over 18 :) Appropriate tags will be noted at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy!

Truthfully, he should be insulted. 

He was to be the finest killing machine ever created. A cruel killer, a Sith lord. 

A task of this magnitude was beneath him. 

Palpatine, his _esteemed_ master did not put him through trials of fire and ice, break him down to the last withered strings of his psyche, and subject him to electric torture simply to stare down his enemy. 

He was seventeen years strong with the force. Maul was _ready_. 

_‘Get close to the Jedi temple he said. Hide your force signature... he said.’_ Mocking his master when he was well out of ear shot proved to be an effective coping mechanism for the young Zabrak. In spite of this, he dutifully set out to complete his mission. He would be ashamed to fail such a simple one. Master Sidious spared no knowledge about their common enemy. Every inch of the Jedi compound was known to him. ‘Useful information, for a Sith.’ Maul could hear his cackle reverberate through his mind. It would be Maul’s responsibility to plan the rest of the mission. He could not invade the public areas such as the library and the grand hall. Security would crawl up and down those corridors like droids. 

With a smirk, he fantasized on walking in through the front door. Surely he would be the boldest of the sith were he to accomplish this. Red lightsaber blazing, obsidian robes fluttering. Yes. He would delight in the terror that would flash over their faces before snuffing the life out of his ill fated enemies. A triumph that could only be achieved through fantasy. This would not come to pass. Maul would take his master’s words with the gravity they deserved and find a discreet position. 

Luckily for him, the Jedi compound boasted several outdoor training facilities, unbeknownst to the public. This would be his target. Remaining above ground, he stealthily transitioned from one rooftop to another, numbing his force signature. Lord Sidious recently taught him to alter his projection to appear as nothing in the force, as if he were never even there. Even if a Jedi were to appear and look him square on, they would see nothing. He marveled at the ingenuity of the dark side, and felt fortunate to have been chosen as its acolyte. Maul was spared the indignity of serving with these arrogant pacifists. 

The unmistakable sound of lightsabers clashing caused him to slow his approach. He relied on the increasing sound of battle to guide his approach. As he drew closer, he heard the sounds with more clarity. Two voices. One male, fairly young and overconfident. The other belonged to a woman, younger than the first. 

“Admit it master, I’m almost as good as you now!” The woman… no, a _girl_ boldly challenged. Maul positioned himself above, in the branches of an aged tree with ample shade, eager to see the padawan who boldly challenged her superior.

“I don’t think so Snips. You’ve got a ways to go to get on my level.” 

A spar between master and apprentice. Maul chuckled. This mission would be as simple as he calculated. They would be too distracted to pay attention to his miniscule force signature hidden in the trees of their home. Fixing his yellow eyes upon them, he took this rare opportunity to observe their fighting style. 

But truthfully, the dark acolyte found himself a little distracted. 

By the _girl._

A girl _his age._

She was a Togruta, with the short lekku of adolescence. Maul’s eyes flickered briefly to her master, a human male, fair of skin, dressed in oddly dark attire for his light side allegiance. No sooner than he had made the observation, his attention turned back to the Jedi girl, and her garments, or lack thereof. 

At first, he was puzzled by the choice. ‘What good would it do her to have so much of her upper body and-’

The young padawan twirled, flipping away from her masters swing, providing Maul with a generous view of exposed sienna skin courtesy of a backless form fitting shirt. 

He gulped involuntarily. 

What was happening? He willed himself to focus on the fighting at hand, but his eyes wanted only to roam the figure of the Togruta girl. Maul did take time to note her lightsaber form IV, which did not impress him. However, his interest in her continued to pique, as she produced a second lightsaber from her hip holster to fall into the ready stance of Jar’Kai dual combat. 

Sucking in a breath, he eagerly waited to see her svelte body move through the forms. Leaning forward, he anticipated her first move. 

“Never underestimate your opponent, Didn’t you teach me that master?” The girl grinned cheekily and winked. Maul didn’t mind it. He enjoyed a battle of wits just as much as a battle of skill. 

And then, she began to dance in the force. 

The nature of the battle changed swiftly, their energy was more focused, More lethal. Now he was seeing the skill that these Jedi used to take down their opponents in the field. Maul tried his best to store away this information for future encounters, but his mind could only fabricate a hypothetical scene where he was her opponent. She moved as fluidly as he suspected. He let his eyes glide along her trajectory not wanting to miss neither thrust nor evasion from this enigmatic jedi girl.

A familiar tingling raced down his spine, it was the itch of battle. He yearned to be down there, to present that padawan with a _real_ challenge. However, a strange feeling began to form in his lower abdomen. It intensified the harder he gazed upon her. She spent most of her time in mid air, twirling and flipping around her master's attacks. Graceful, poised. 

_‘I want to fight her.’_

An electric jolt surged through his core. 

The sudden sensation caused his pupils to constrict and his pulse to race. Maul almost shouted aloud, but fortunately, he could restrain himself before giving away his position. Never before had he had such a reaction to...anyone like this. 

A feminine shout of delight rang in his ears, causing another surge of white hot shock to his groin. 

What was this sorcery? Could she know his position? Was she...toying with him? 

No, but she was toying with her master. The girl successfully disarmed her instructor, sending him sailing into a surplus of sand bags, and she celebrated her triumph with celebratory shouts and erratic movements that looked sensual in nature to his inexperienced eyes. Her actions were foreign to him, yet it brought him an odd sense of...

She bends down, and extends a hand to her fallen master. “Ha! That is the second time you fell for that trick Skyguy!” 

‘She dares refer to her master so informally?’ This girl was bold. What would be her reprimand?

“Well, I figured I should let you win occasionally, you know, to build your confidence.” Replied her master, nonplussed with her sass. 

“Yeah right, I beat you fair and square! With my own abilities!” 

“That _I_ taught you,” Her master boasted. He graciously takes her hand and hoists himself up. Once he is standing upright, he places a sturdy hand in between the girl’s montrals, and playfully shakes her head. 

“Actually,” she smirked with glee, “Master Kenobi was the one that passed on that particular move.” She wiggled her way out of his brotherly gasp and skips ahead of him, twirling on her tippy toes. 

Now her master returned her expression, playfully swinging his lightsaber her way to which the girl playfully dodged. 

Incredulously, there was no punishment, no scolding for her blatant insubordination. Had he ever tried such a trick, he would be writhing in lightning where he stood. 

“I stand corrected. But did Obi Wan ever teach you….. _this?_ ”

In a flash, his lightsaber was a live current swinging through the air. The sudden shift startled the sith intruder, and besides his better judgement he found himself wishing to shout to the girl to warn her. However, her intuition in the force was as developed as his own as she swung her own lightsabers in her defense. 

“Master! You little cheat!” She shrieked in delight. 

Maul couldn’t stop what occurred next. 

His claws gripped the branch of the tree with vigor. The fighting resumed with increased power and skill, yet...through the force he could sense her... _joy_. 

She smiled through the entire duel. Her emotions were a torrent of delight and surprise with a competitive undercurrent of confidence. It was one of the most engaging fights he had ever seen. 

He yearned to be down there. On the battlefield. With her. 

What expression would she have when he brandished his crimson blade? 

Would she meet him with that same enticing confidence? 

Maul wanted to look in her eyes, the color of which he could not make out from his vantage point. How would they regard him, her enemy? Would she have the same air of confidence facing him? 

He hoped that she would. 

He wanted to fight her. Badly. Over and over again, to the point of her exhaustion. Maul never imagined wanting to face a duel without the end result being death for his opponent. Not until he laid eyes on her. 

Their duel would be even more beautiful. More intense. 

And he would fight her with everything he had. She would reciprocate, because he knew now that she was like him. 

A warrior. 

Finally, their blades would cross violently. She would try to push him away, he would push back with ferocity. Then, he would corner her, menacingly, slashing away in order to disarm her. 

Her lightsaber would clatter to the floor. Before she could call it to her in the force, he would pin her to the ground, lifting her arms hostage above her head. The feisty thing would try to kick him, but he would chuckle and use his own legs to cease her efforts. 

She would fight him harder, and try to get away. But he wouldn’t let her go. 

And now he’s got her where he wants her. 

Defeated. 

Submissive. 

His body surges with that unknown feeling again. There is something he wants to do. 

To her. 

Maul doesn't understand why, but his lower body begins to rush with blood. A heavy, pulling feeling gathers in his groin. What does it mean? It’s painful, yet overwhelmingly pleasurable, and it intensifies once he begins to run his fingers down the side of her body. 

She’s staring up at him. Glaring at him petulantly. Almost as if she wants to be his captive. 

It’s confusing, yet addicting and he wants _more_. 

Another uncontrollable urge takes him. 

_Claim her. Sink your teeth in her neck._

Without thinking, he does. 

A sultry cry of pleasure from her lips sends a violent jolt of feeling directly to his groin, stiffening him to the point of pain. He needs to hear that sound again. 

“Ahsoka, are you all right?” 

“Y….yes Master, I’m good. I think I injured myself…” She held the right side of her neck and rubbed it. “Maybe I pulled a muscle during the overhead swing.” 

Maul stared at the exchange in disbelief. 

“There is _no way_ she could have….”

“Stay here Snips. I’ll get the first aid kit. I’m sure some bacta will patch that up.” 

“Master, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Ahsoka laughed it off, rubbing her neck with vigor. 

“Eh, I’m not convinced. I’ll be back.” And with that her master took off to the adjacent awning to produce the first aid. 

What happened next shocked Maul. 

The object of his observation spun around, and looked straight at his position in the tree. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, desperate to locate him. But she would not see him, his cloaking abilities saw to that. 

‘Could she….she could feel that?’ He wondered incredulously. 

He didn’t linger to contemplate that. The mission was a failure. Now he had to wait until she moved so he could make his escape. 

Except she didn't. 

With the audacity only a pupil of Anakin Skywalker could possess, She smiled. 

Directly at him. 

Then, with a flourish of her hips, she turned slowly to follow her master. With a hiss, Maul tore himself from his post, cursing his lack of control. He had to get away from this place, so drenched in light. How could his master stand to be on the surface level? Cushy sky level office be damned. He needed to heal down in the depths of the coruscant underbelly. Under the cool weight of darkness. 

And he would drag the thought of that jedi girl down with him. 

Her name was Ahsoka. 

_Ahsoka._

It glided off his tongue. Like an ancient victory cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, I would like to say thank you once again!
> 
> I would like to thank @GreenWool for being a phenomenal Beta! I look forward to working with you! 
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, a comment would be greatly appreciated! <3 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe everyone!


End file.
